lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW United States Tag Team Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) United States Tag Team Championship was a professional e-wrestling tag team championship. The titles were the exclusive tag team titles to the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. The title was unified with the LPW World Tag Team Championship on September 6, 2008, at Altered Reality IV, resulting in the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. History In 2004, the roster for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance had grown so large that PWA management decided to do a brand extension. The rosters were split between the PWA's two shows, Schizophrenia (now known as Insanity) and Pyromania (now known as Inferno). The current World Tag Team Champions, the Westside Connection (Stone and SFK), were drafted to Pyromania. As a result, the World Tag Team Championship became exclusive to the Pyromania brand, thus leaving Schizophrenia without a tag team championship. The PWA United States Tag Team Championship was introduced shortly thereafter and commissioned to be the exclusive tag team title for the Schizophrenia brand. The first team to win the titles were Blood & Fire (Bloodrose and Firefly). The first team to elevate the titles was the tag team of The Rabbi & "Sick" Nick. The duo produced some of the most creative and original promos in the title's early history. Rabbi & "Sick" Nick would hold the titles on two separate occassions. At Altered Reality II, The Illuminati (arguably the federation's strongest faction in PWA/LPW history) gained control of the PWA when D. Hammond Samuels forced owner, Villiano 187, to sign over the company to the group. It wasn't long until the faction started to eye the tag titles. On an episode of Schizophrenia, The Illuminati pairing of SoL & Phantom Lord defeated The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang and Red Dragon) for the faction's first of three U.S. tag team titles. The Illuminati (which consisted of SoL, D. Hammond Samuels, Phantom Lord, and later Red Dragon) permitted themselves to defend the titles in any combination they desired. In late 2005, a team by the name of The Witnesses took the PWA by storm. Fighting for the glory of God, the tag team combination of White Falcon and Sick Fixx defeated the Primetime Players for the U.S. Tag Team titles in February of 2006. The Witnesses would pull off the longest title run in the title's history, reigning as champions for 16 consecutive months until losing them in June to the Lost Prophets. In April of 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (while Schizophrenia was renamed to Insanity). As a result, the tag team titles have been renamed the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. Reigns :Main article: List of LPW United States Tag Team Champions *The LPW United States Tag Team Championship was introduced into LPW during the Golden Age, which then was called the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). *The inaugural champions were the Blood and Fire, a tag team that consisted of Bloodrose and Firefly. *The final champions were the Dark Brotherhood, a tag team that consisted of Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa. *There have been 16 team champions and 28 individual champions, with Satisfaction being the only female champion. *The Illuminati's SoL and D. Hammond Samuels, and "Sick" Nick and The Rabbi have both had two reigns as a team, and SoL has held the title five times individially, with four different opponents. *The longest reigning champions were The Witnesses, holding the titles for approximately 16 months. *The shortest recorded reigning champions were the Wild Card Warriors, officially held the title for 124 days. *The most recorded title defenses belongs to The Witnesses who had three successful title defenses against three different teams. External Links *The History of Insanity Category:Championships